Oh The Things We'll See
by Frizz07
Summary: It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Library

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be, and sometimes, the things that you want and think that you need, really come from the struggles that we survive. _

"All right, I'll tell you one last time," Remus Lupin, the intelligent one of the four boys, said to James. "The answer is B."

James, Sirius, and Peter smiled as they each circled the answer 'B' on their papers. "Well done, Moony." Sirius said with a smirk as he shut his notebook and shoved it into his backpack, falling back on the couch and pushing back his thick black hair.

"Well boys," James said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "what shall we do with the rest of our time? Maybe, I don't know, go lady scouting? That's always fun,"

Remus shook his head, taking a pile of books from his bag and setting them on his lap. "I have something even better," the boys rolled their eyes and sighed, knowing too well where he wanted them to go. "Let's go to the library."

James looked to Sirius, and Sirius looked to Peter. None of them really wanted to go to the library (or in Sirius' words, the death chamber), but did they really have a choice? Remus was bound to bug them into it if they chose not to.

"Fine, we'll go." Sirius sighed, getting to his feet and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But if that old bat yells at me one more time for talking," he shook his fist, a nasty look on his face.

James laughed, patting Sirius on the back. "Of course, mate, you'd be the one to ignore the thousands of 'No talking' signs that litter the library walls."

Remus and Peter chuckled at James' comment as they exited the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius following a close distance behind them.

"...honestly, I just don't see why she won't date you? I mean, come on, you're really not _that _bigheaded." Sirius said to James as they entered the library; the librarian noting the Marauders entrance and instantly pressing a finger against her lips.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius screeched, throwing up his hands. "Not five seconds after I enter the library and already she's jumping on my bloody back!"

The librarian glared at Sirius, pressing her finger to her lips once more. Sirius threw his hands up in defeat. "All right, all right, I'll be quiet!" He said softly, glaring back at her.

Picking a seat at the far end of the library, Remus plopped down his bag; James, Peter, and Sirius all plopping down in the comfy chairs. "I'll be right back," Remus said, taking his books and quickly walking towards the front to return his books.

"I don't see why he didn't just do that when we first came in?" James said, watching Remus hurry away from them. Sirius smiled. "You know, Moony, he just wanted to make sure that we got here all right."

Peter, who was sitting peacefully next to James, jumped up from his seat and scurried over to a section of books next to their table. James and Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Wormtail? You know that you can't read." Sirius said with a grin. "And what are you doing in the young adult section? The kids section is over there."

James broke into a fit of laughter, Remus returning back to the table and glaring down at Sirius. "It'll be the day when Sirius Black actually picks up a book and reads, and doesn't have someone _else_ do it for him."

Sirius chuckled to himself, kicking his feet on the chair next to him and resting his hands behind his head. "You've got that right, Moony. I'm not some bookworm."

The three boys turned their attention to Peter as he dropped the book that he was reading through and grabbed another one from the shelve. "Whoa," he said, his eyes growing wide as he looked down at the smaller, glitter coated book.

"Look what I found!" he said proudly as he plopped it down in front of his friends, beaming with excitement as their fingers inched towards it.

"No way," Sirius said, his eyes, too, growing wide at the site of the book. "I can't believe this, but it's a book!"

Remus seemed to pay little attention to his friends laughter as he stared down at the book. This was no ordinary book. It looked and smelled as though it had been hidden there behind the shelve for years.

"Come on, open it." James said, wiping away the tears that brimmed his eyes. "Or did you plan on staring at it all day?"

Flipping the dust coated cover, Remus squinted his eyes as he tried his best to read the tiny writing that covered the page. "It says," he pointed a finger at the first paragraph, "that this book was created for the use of traveling through time; to see a glimpse of what life would truly be like."

Not entirely believing what he was hearing, James snatched the book from Remus and held it in front of him, reading the first paragraph out loud. "In order to complete this task, read the spell below."

The four Marauders eyes shifted to the bottom of the page where the spell was listed. "Just in case it does work, we should all say it together." Remus said softly to his friends. They nodded in agreement.

At once, the Marauders all began to repeat the lines of the spell softly to themselves, each afraid to think of what would happen if it really did come true.

_So you thought your life was grand?_

_Well we'll just have to see_

_I'll give you a glimpse at your life twelve years from now_

_and we'll leave at your command. _

_So hold on tight, and surely be prepared _

_For all of your dreams _

_and all that you've wished of_

_could have possibly never come true. _

In seconds, the four Marauders were sucked into the book, and sent through a wild ride, twelve years from now.


	2. Chapter 2: James

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

"Whoa!" the Marauders yelped as they landed with a thud; Sirius landing on top of James who was pinned down to the floor by Remus and Peter, also landing on top of him.

"Bloody _hell_," Sirius pushed pack his hair as he stood, holding out his arms as his body swayed. "Let's do that again!"

Remus and Peter helped James off the floor and stood next to Sirius, gazing at the room in shock. "I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore." Peter said, somewhat frightened by the new surrounding.

Sirius looked at him and laughed. "Good one, caption obvious." he snickered. "But really, do any of you know where we are?"

"No, but where ever we are, they're living it pretty nice." Remus added as he examined the room, from the small white loveseat to the medium sized fireplace. "Who says that we split up and take a look around?"

Sirius, James, and Peter raised their hands, each going their own ways. While the boys were looking for some sort of clue to who's future they were exactly looking into, Peter slipped away into the bedroom down the hall, noting the small lump in the bed.

Walking ever so slowly over to the bed, Peter peered over the lump, his eyes growing wide at the site of the beautiful fiery red-head that lay sleeping in a ball, her hair spread across the pillow.

"Moony, Prongs, Padfoot," Peter whispered as he scurried over to them, making them jump with fright. Pointing a finger at the room, Peter hurried back to the room, the boys following him from behind.

"I'll bet you that this is my future." Sirius said, grinning as he peered into the room. "I've always wanted a house like his."

Peter shook his head as he stood at the foot of the bed, a perfect view of the sleeping beauty. "I think it belongs to James." he said softly, smiling at the sight in front of him. James, Remus, and Sirius all came around to see what Peter was talking about, stopping at the foot of the bed and narrowing their eyes to see if what they were seeing was truly real.

"No way," Sirius said softly. "No bloody way,"

Remus lowered his head as his friends looked at the young woman in disbelief. No one ever believed that James would end up with Lily. They were the total opposite, or that was what Remus was always telling him.

Of course, he had expected that this would probably happen. James had always had some sort of interest in the girl, as did Remus, but he chose to keep his more on private terms.

"Well," Remus sighed. "I guess you got what you wanted, Prongs."

Sirius looked over at Remus, an eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. "Ah, that's right, Moony had taken a liking to her as well." he said, softly chuckling to himself. "Dont worry Moony, I'll bet you have hundreds of girls in your future."

"Shhhhh," Peter said to Sirius, pressing a finger against his lips.

"What the bloody hell are you shushing me about?" Sirius said, looking from Peter to Lily.

Peter pointed to Lily. "Just watch," he said. Not a few moments later, Lily opened her large emerald eyes, turning on her side to greet the tall, attractive man standing at the bedroom door. The man had thick jet-black hair that casually fell over his enticing hazel eyes. The Marauders knew at once that this was James twelve years from now.

Sirius patted James' back. "Well, at least you know that you're not going to be some bald old bloke who has to use a cane." Peter and Remus snickered at this, but James didn't seem to notice. His complete attention was on the couple in front of him, who was now currently snuggling close to one another, chatting softly about something that he couldn't make out that well.

"Prongs, mate," Remus waved his palm in front of James' face, smirking. "Are you all right?"

James nodded, nearly forgetting that his friends were standing next to him. "It's weird," he said softly, "I mean, I didn't actually ever picture my life to be like this at all. Yeah, I pictured myself with women, but not this one. Never this one."

The room was dead silent as the Marauders looked from James and to the older version. They knew exactly what he meant. They, too, could never picture their best friend to end up with the one young woman that claimed to loathe him for as long as they had been at Hogwarts. It just didn't seem possible. But standing there at the foot of the bed, watching the young couple basking in each others company and showing every bit of love for one another in just the simplest of ways, it warmed the young boys hearts to know that at least one of them would accomplish at least one of his biggest goals; to win the heart of the lovely fiery red-head.

Sirius sighed, tilting his head to the side. "Let's just hope that our future's are just like this one. I'm honestly starting to believe that I'm going to be some lonely old man that has a litter of cats for company."

James chuckled at this, patting his friends back. "Well, I guess we'll never know if we stand around here all day."

Remus nodded in agreement, moving closer to James and Sirius, pulling Peter along with him. "Good idea, Prongs. I, too, would like to see what my future holds for me."

With one last look at the happy couple, James turned back to his friends, reaching in his pocket for the book. Together, the Marauders chanted the words, "We have seen enough!"

**Authors Note**: Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been terribly busy with band and such that I just haven't gotten the time to sit down and write. Thanks a bunch to the people that read, but didn't review. Also, another big thanks to the fewthat did review! It really means a lot to me. Another thing, I've you ever want a really good read, be sure to read Aerandir's "Alone", and CapnSilver's "Reflections".

Jess aka Frizz


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be, and sometimes, the things that you want and think that you need, really come from the struggles that we survive. _

"Bloody hell," Remus said as they landed once more in a heap on the wooden floor. "You'd think that we could at least land on our feet." Pushing James and Peter off of him, Remus got to his feet, brushing off the dust on his robes.

"Well," James said, nudging Sirius' arm. "I can certainly tell who's house this belongs to."

Sirius looked at James and smiled. "Are you suggesting that this is my house? Come on Prongs, do you honestly think that I would live in a house such as this?"

Remus nodded, agreeing with James. "This does indeed look like the type of house that you would live in, Padfoot. I mean, with that litter of cats that you mentioned earlier," he said, grinning devilishly before Sirius threw him against the wall, coating his robes with dust.

"Say any more and you won't _have_ a future." He said with a smirk, letting go of Remus' collar and allowing him air.

Remus brushed off the dust on his robes, smiling to himself. "You should write yourself a reminder to buy a duster in the future."

"Just wait, Moony my friend," Sirius said, "We have yet to see _your _future." Taking a few steps toward the large canopy bed that was placed in the middle of the room, Sirius leaned forward after almost tripping over a bottle of fire whiskey. "Now what do we have here?" he said, leaning down and taking the bottle in his hand.

"No way," Peter said, hurrying over to the bed to ran a hand over the blue silk sheets. "You must have some money to buy these kind of sheets!"

Remus coughed, quickly adding, "Or he stole them,"

Sirius' eyes grew wide at the site of the sheets, obviously too delighted by the bottle of whiskey to even notice that they were there. Dropping the bottle, Sirius jumped on the bed, kicking out his feet and resting his hands behind his head. "Now this is the life."

Remus, Peter, and James laughed at the site, but their attention was quickly drawn to the door when a young, brunette haired, hazel eyed woman burst into the room, followed by the older and much more attractive Sirius Black.

Seeing this, Sirius flew up from the bed, joining his friends at the corner of the room. "Just look at that, boys. I have a woman and a somewhat nice house."

Remus pressed his finger against his lips, pointing in the direction of the fighting couple.

"I can't take it any more, Sirius!" The woman said, throwing her arms in the air as she made her way to the small balcony on the other side of the room.

"Anna," Sirius said, grabbing her arms and trying his best to calm her. "Please, love, just sit down and talk to me."

The girl known as Anna shook her head, pulling her arms from his grasp and continuing to walk to the balcony, throwing open the doors and pressing herself against the rails.

"Love," Sirius said, approaching the balcony with caution, afraid of what she might do. "Please just talk to me. W-We can sort things out." he said softly, almost in a whisper. "I love you."

Anna let out a wail, grasping her heart as though she had just been hit with the killing curse. "I-I thought t-that you loved m-me, but you don't! Not after y-you cheated on m-me!" she said, grabbing for the bottle of whiskey on the table next to her and pouring the liquid down her throat. After the last bit of alcohol was gone, Anna threw the bottle against the house, the glass shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

Sirius stepped forward ever so slowly, holding his hands in front of him. "I think you've had plenty enough to drink tonight, love. You simply imagined that I was cheating on you, when the truth was, I was only showing a young woman the direction to the loo."

Just as Sirius stepped forward, Anna took a step closer to the railing. "Just tell me the truth, Sirius! Just admit that you slept with another woman!"

"Bloody hell Anna," Sirius' said, his lip quivering as he spoke. "What would make you think I would cheat on you when you know that I love you more than anything else in this bloody world? Why would I even think of cheating on you when I have planned to propse to you?"

Anna's sobs grew louder as Sirius stepped closer to her. "Get away from me," she said, holding her arms in front of her as she backed away from him.

Sirius didn't hesitate as he moved forward in one great motion, but he just wasn't quick enough. Anna had jumped over the railing, and was now dangling on the side of the balcony.

"Anna!" Sirius yelled, lunging forward and reaching for her hands. "Anna please don't do this! Please, please don't kill yourself over something as stupid as this!"

Anna winced, her pure white hands slipping down the railing. "I can't hold on . . much . . longer . . " she said softly, closing her eyes as the edges of the wood cut into her hands.

"Just take my hand!" Sirius pleaded, leaning as far over the edge as he could possibly go. "Everything will be all right if you just take my hand."

Anna shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't hold on," she said, her fingers slowly slipping one by one from the railing. "I-I love you, Sirius." She said when she could take no more, removing her hands from the railing and falling ever so quickly to the ground beneath her.

"No!" Sirius screamed, pressing his chest against the railing, his shaking hands reacing out to her. "Please, please don't leave me! Anna, come back to me!" he cried until his voice went hoarse.

The Marauders were truly speechless as they witnessed this tragic incident. Neither Remus, Peter, or James could ever imagine their friends life to turn out as horrid as this. None could believe that the love of his life had killed herself, just because she imagined that she had witnessed Sirius cheating on her with another woman. He was right when he said that he could never cheat on her.

"Padfoot, mate, "James said, stepping forward and placing a friendly hand on Sirius' frozen shoulder. "We're really sorry."

Sirius nodded, his eyes never leaving the man that was sitting on the balcony, releacing all of the pain that he was feeling out into the open. "Life just isn't fair." He said softly, lowering his head.

Remus and Peter also stepped forward, patting their friend on the back. "Maybe now you can prevent this in the future? You can still be with her if you make sure that this never happens again." Remus said.

"I can only hope." Sirius replied, turning to face his friends, wiping a tear from his eye. Sigihing, he smiled weakly. "I think I've had just about enough of my future. How about we get moving to the next one?"

James, Peter, and Remus nodded in agreement, and James pulled out the book from his pocket. Just as the time before, the Marauders repeated the three words. and in a flash, they were gone.

**Authors Note: **Hey there! Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, and a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed or is planning on reviewing this chapter! It means a lot. I've already finished chapter 4, so all I ask of you is to review, and maybe, just maybe I'll post it later tonight. Ah, and make sure to read CapnSilvers "Give Me A Haven." Seriously, it's awesome.

Jess


	4. Chapter 4: Remus

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be, and sometimes, the things that you want and think that you need, really come from the struggles that we survive. _

"Ha!" Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air, a smile on his face. "I think I'm actually getting used to this!"

James narrowed his eyes at him as Remus pulled him up off the floor, Peter rolling on his back next to him. "Just one more," he said with a moan as he cracked his back.

"Now Prongs," Sirius said, slapping him on the back. "The least you could do is be a little chipper for the rest of ours."

There was a soft thud at the corner of the room, and each of the Marauders turned their heads to see what had caused it. Standing at the other side of the room was a large bookshelf, crammed full of many assorted books, many of which were only hanging on to the shelve by the pages.

Next to the bookshelf was a tall man, with sandy blonde hair, a light green sweater and dark gray slacks. The Marauders recognized this to be the older Remus Lupin.

Sirius let out a snort as he and James softly chuckled to themselves. "Once a bookworm, always a bookworm." Sirius said, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Remus crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as he watched the older Remus rummage through the books, occasionally pulling one out and inspecting the pages, and then placing it neatly back on the shelf. "I'd always pictured myself to be a bit more masculine,"

Sirius let out yet another snort. "Masculine. That's a good one, Moony."

Peter pressed his finger against Sirius' lips, pointing in the direction of the bookshelf. Sirius swatted at his hand, sending him a glare. "Do that again and you'll lose that finger!" Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin in the air.

"Kathryn, my dear, what are you doing up at this time of the night? You really need your rest." The older Remus said as a young looking auburn haired woman strolled into the room, a dark purple bathrobe wrapped around her.

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly in an angelic voice. "Do you think that you can sit with me until I fall asleep?" There was such an innocence to the girl, such beauty that radiated off of her tiny body. Truth be told, she didn't look like the sort of person that would fall for Remus Lupin.

Remus sighed, setting down the book that he had been holding, and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "I wish that I could, but-" he looked back at the pile of books and papers on his desk. "But I have so many things to finish before the morning, and getting them done now means that I could possibly have time to spend with you tomorrow."

"What about the baby?" Kathryn asked, placing a hand on her stomach. It wasn't until now that the Marauders noticed the medium sized bulge under the robe.

"A baby? Our little Moony has a baby?" James said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"I haven't forgotten about the baby, love." Remus said, pushing back the bathrobe, revealing her satin covered stomach. " I have promised you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that this child of ours has the happiest life anyone can ever have. I intend on keeping that promise."

Kathryn smiled, pulling Remus closer to her and pressing her head against his chest. "Put away the books and come to bed with me."

Remus ran a hand through her hair, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "I can't,"

Pulling away from his grasp, Kathryn looked directly into her husbands eyes, her own welling with crystal clear tears. "You never have time for me anymore, Remus. Never."

Remus stepped forward, taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb. "Kathryn, please don't say that. You know too well that I have work that needs to be done, and-"

"Your work is more important than me. Say it Remus. Say that your work comes before your wife and your unborn child."

"Kathryn, please, your beginning to place stress upon yourself,"

"I'm not stressing myself out Remus! I'm just trying my best to make this marriage work, seeing how you don't put much of an effort into it."

Remus didn't reply to this. He simply stood there, his head lowered, his lip quivering. He knew that she was right. He hadn't been the greatest husband to this outstanding woman standing before him.

Kathryn took a step forward, placing a hand on his pale cheek, raising his head to look into her eyes. "If you're not going to help me make this marriage work," her scarlet colored lips quivered as she spoke, "I'm not sure if I can be with you much longer." with that, Kathryn placed a kiss on her husbands cheek, and then, pressed it against his, softly whispering, "Goodnight, my love."

Remus returned the kiss before she pulled away from his embrace, turning away from him and returning to their bedroom. After he was sure that Kathryn had returned back to bed, Remus walked back over to his desk, slumping down into the chair and burying his face in his hands, sobs softly escaping from his throat.

"Wow," Sirius said, watching the older Remus weeping at his desk. "And I thought that my life was bad."

James stepped forward, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's not that bad, mate. You just have some marriage problems, that's all. I mean, you have a baby and a beautiful wife. That's more than what most of us have."

Remus nodded, agreeing with James. "Yeah, I do have a pretty nice life. I guess that now that I've seen this, I can prevent this from ever happening in the future. She'll never feel like her husband doesn't love her."

"Excuse me," Peter said, poking James in the back. "But do you think that we could get to my future anytime soon? I would like to see if I'm just as lucky as you three."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, Wormtail."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

James sighed, pulling out the book for the third time today, and just as the other times before it, repeated the words. In a matter of seconds, they were gone, off to see what the future held for their friend Peter.

**Authors Note: **Hey there! Big thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I love to hear what you have to say. Well, off to write the next chapter! Remember to review!

Jess


	5. Chapter 5: Peter

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be, and sometimes, the things that you want and think that you need, really come from the struggles that we survive. _

"Well," Remus said, sticking his hands in his pockets as he got to his feet, his friends standing behind him. "This is quite an interesting place."

There was something about the room that made the boys shudder. Flower print wallpaper peeled from the walls, and thick layers of dust and dirt coated the floors. Many large stacks of newspapers were piled against the walls, making it almost impossible to find your way through the room. At the corner of the room, towering high above the stacks and stacks of papers was a large, Victorian looking bird cage, complete with three chirping parakeets inside of it. What frightened the boys was what the tags said underneath the large cage.

"Sirius, James, and Remus," Sirius said in a whisper, horrified at what he saw.

James and Remus moved forward, poking their heads past the newspapers in front of them. In the far side of the room, a torn light pink quilt spread across the dirty floor, and on top of it was a scruffy looking man; his untidy brunette hair sticking in all directions, and an aged brown suit stretched across his plump body.

"Not what I imagined him to be," James commented as he watched the older Peter shoving a piece of cheese into his mouth, and then picking up a tiny piece for the bird sitting next to him. "You really let yourself go."

Peter moved closer to James, his eyes growing wide at what he saw before him. "But-" he said softly, "This isn't how I pictured my life to be. Never."

For some strange reason, Sirius, James, and Remus actually felt sorry for their friend. Of all of the bad things that they had witnessed that day, none of them could compare to this that what they were witnessing now. Peter was alone. He was poor. The only company he had were the three birds, which strangely, were named after his three best friends. He had no wife. He had no family. He had nothing but the mere memory of his friends, and the large photo album that they put together in their 7th year for his birthday.

Pulling the large album from a table in the corner, Peter sat it in front of him, flipping open the book and turning to the first page which was covered in pictures from the Marauders first year at Hogwarts. Occasionally, he would giggle to himself as he looked through the pictures, and then stare endlessly at the people that he had once called his friends.

Remus sighed heavily, watching from behind the rest of the group. "I'm terribly sorry Wormatil,"

"What for?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "For ever letting you get this way."

Peter smiled weakly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're a good friend, Moony."

"Sirius!" The older Peter yelped as the birds in the cage began to violently pick at each other, their food and water flying from the cage. "Be nice to James!"

James and Sirius chuckled at this as they watched Peter pull himself off the floor and attempt to separate the birds.

"Stop fighting! Stop it! Remus," Peter looked down at the bird, who was pecking away at the photo album. "Stop doing that! You're wrecking daddy's pictures."

"Well," Remus said, taking one giant step away from Peter. "now if that wasn't creepy-"

Peter lowered his head, his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip quivering. "I'm always the unlucky one." he said softly, almost in a whisper. The older version of Peter was now on the floor hugging his knees to his chest, softly humming some sort of lullaby as he rocked himself, back and forth.

Remus shook his head. "That's not true, Wormtail."

"Yes it is, Remus." Peter said, looking over at the man that was sitting on the floor. "I have nothing. No wife. No children to carry on my name. I don't have what the rest of you had. I don't once get to feel what love feels like. I'm just going to die alone, with nothing but those bloody birds that I replaced my friends with."

The three boys looked over at the rocking man, and then back at Peter. It was true. Even though they might not have had the happiest life's, at one point in time they did indeed feel something close to love. That wasn't true for Peter.

Just then, the large man sitting on the floor let out a loud wail, causing the boys to jump in fright. "Oh, my f-friends, why'd you h-have to leave m-me? W-Where did I g-go wrong?"

It was then that the Marauders noticed the piece of paper that stuck out from the photo album, the name 'Wormtail' in the left hand corner. Sirius moved closer to the book, squinting down at the letter on the floor in front of him.

_Wormtail, _

_Hello there, old friend. How is life treating you? I hope that everything is going well. Remus and James wish the same. Can you believe that our boys have finally found women who can actually put up with them? I can't believe it, either. _

_Truth be told, I'm actually feeling a little jealous of them. Ah, but I shouldn't. I, too, have found the most outstanding woman. Her name is Annabella Paterson, soon to be Mrs. Annabella Black. Yes, I have finally decided that I want to take the next step in our relationship and finally ask for her hand in marriage. _

_Ah, but enough of my rambling, have you been as lucky as the three of us? I can only hope that you have. How are things with that woman that you met at the pub? Her name was Victoria, wasn't it? She was quite the keeper. A bit of a drunk, but quite a unique woman. _

_You know, Wormtail, we're practically like brothers, and being your brother, I want the very best for you. But I don't want you to feel as though you're alone. You always have us. Always. Ah, here I am, going all sappy and such. I just want you to know that even though we may not be there with you, you'll always be the one person that made us, the Marauders, complete. _

_The best of wishes in everything that you do, _

_Sirius Black _

Sirius moved back to his friends, a small frown on his face. "Poor bloke," he said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "we were off getting married and falling in love, and he was sitting here, mourning over the friends that he lost."

Remus and James lowered their heads, the sounds of weeping echoing through out the room.

"I think we've seen just about enough." James said, reaching into his pocket and removing the book from his pocket. In one swift movement, Peter took the book from James' hand, pressing it against his chest.

"Wait a second," he said softly, "I need you to promise me something before we go back to Hogwarts."

James sighed. "What do you want us to promise you?"

Peter looked at the man weeping on the floor, and then at his surroundings. "Please, I need you to promise me that you'll never let me get this way. Promise me that I'll never end up like this. Ever."

Remus, Sirius, and James nodded.

Sliding the book back into James' hand, Peter moved closer to his friends, looking back one last time at the future that he had hoped that would never happen. James, Remus, and Sirius did the same, each hoping that now, after seeing what truly happened in the future, that they could prevent something that would ruin their lives later down the road.

"On the count of three," James said, taking a deep breath. "One . . . two . . . three!"

At once, the four Marauders yelled, "Take us home!"

**Author's Note**: Hey there! I can't believe it, but the next chapter will unfortunately be the last. I really really enjoyed writing this story, and I also enjoyed all of the reviews I got. A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far, or is planning on reviewing this chapter!

Jess

**JohnMayer1207-** lol aw, I'm sorry that I let you down. But hey, you did say that you wanted Peter's life to suck . . . and it did! lol that made me laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

**CapnSilver- **You know that I had to add you in Remus' future. I mean, you two so belong together. lol. Aw, you're a fantastic author, too. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Can't wait to read more of your story!

**spygirl4747-** I actually thought about making Peter a death eater when they visited his future, but then I got this idea. Peter was alone, with no family or wife, and being without his friends for so long had made him go a little insane. That's where the death eater future fits in, but much later. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**PrincessAngelFace09**- Aw, thanks a lot! That was really sweet. I'm glad that you like it :D.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking With Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain George Weasley . . . I do not and will never own a thing.

**Oh The Things We'll See **

_It was just supposed to be a trip to the library, but ended up to be so much more. The four Marauders take a ride through the future, each to discover that life after Hogwarts isn't how they imagined it to be, and sometimes, the things that you want and think that you need, really come from the struggles that we survive. _

In a matter of seconds, the four Marauders were beamed back to Hogwarts, but instead of taking them back to the library, they were beamed straight into the headmaster's office.

"Oh no," Remus said softly, frozen in his spot. "What could he want with us?"

"Just don't make it look like you have something to hide." Sirius whispered to him.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared at the other side of the room, waving his hand for them to sit. "And what could you possibly have to hide?" he asked, smiling as he took a seat.

Remus shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, lacing his hands together as he inspected the four boys. "What a ride you four have had today. What an incredible one, that is."

James, too, leaned forward towards Dumbledore. "How did you know about us going into the future?"

"Well, you see," Dumbledore said, now smiling from ear to ear. "I was the one that placed that book there."

The four boys eyes grew wide in shock.

"You put that book there?" Sirius said, gripping the arms of his chair. "Why'd you do that?"

Dumbledore took a few minutes to reply to Sirius question, but while he was doing this, took a good look at each boy before him. "I could name many ways in which I decided to do something like this," he said softly, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face, "but I think one will do just well enough. You see," he leaned back into his chair, crossing his hands on his lap. "You all know that I am a very observant person, and lately, with the coming of your age and the pressure that the staff has put on you to decide your career path for after Hogwarts, I have noticed very little care in you four."

Sirius let out a small sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk down into his chair. "Now wait just a second, Mr. Black." he said, assuring him that he wasn't going to give him a lecture. "I know that after your trip, you must have some interest in the future, or I can only hope that you would. I am just implying that from what I have seen with my own two eyes, you four haven't had the slightest bit interest in what your fate will be after you leave this school. Now, maybe some of you do," he said, smiling at Remus, "and maybe I could be wrong? I just wish that what I did today will possibly alter your attitudes towards such a serious topic."

Remus nodded, leaning his head against his arm that was propped up on the arm of the chair. Sighing, he said, "I never thought I would turn out that way. God, I was so conceited, and-" his hands fell into his lap, and he shook his head. "She was carrying my child and I thought of nothing but my work and myself."

Dumbledore nodded, his smile fading from his face. "She understood that, Remus. Kathryn was such an outstanding woman, with a heart bigger than anyone I have ever met." he said, his voice growing faint. "She understood that your work was important to you, and that was why she never pressured you into putting your effort into the marriage. Of course, you did love her, and you were sure to tell her that every moment you spent with one another. That is why I believe she never left you. Not until she had no other choice."

"What are you talking about, until she had no choice?"

Again, Dumbledore took a few minutes to reply to this, as this was a very delicate topic. "Your wife, Kathryn, passed on while giving birth to your child. A boy, it was. But I'm afraid that he too passed with his mother."

Remus lowered his head, his face scrunched as though he were about to cry.

"Life can be complicated at times. But we must remember that sometimes, things do happen for a reason. It is the principle of life; to live, and to die. Unexpected or not, we never can truly know." Dumbledore said, his powerful words being taken in by everything around him.

"I hope that you also understand that now, after seeing what you have seen, you can at least prevent something from happening in the future." he said, now shifting his attention towards Sirius. "I also understand that you have seen many troubling things this evening, have you not?"

Sirius nodded, remembering back to what he had witnessed.

Dumbedore sat up, folding his hands once more on the desk. "It is true, Sirius, life can be so unfair. But that doesn't mean that you don't have the power to change it. Your love for that beautiful woman will never have to end. Not if you can help prevent it from happening."

"I just don't understand why she had to kill herself over something as stupid as that?"

Dumbledore nodded, completely understanding Sirius. "Although you saw a great amount in that time, there was much more that you didn't see." he said, taking a breath. "Before you two met, Anna Paterson was one of many patients in one of the largest mental facilities in this country. Anna suffered from a great amount of depression, and was known to be delirious, or to have hallucinations. That would greatly explain why she chose to do what she did after you met her."

The room was silent for quite some time. Both Sirius and Remus had their heads lowered, and James and Peter sat uncomfortably in their chairs, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Excuse me," Peter said, holding up a hand. "but I have a question about my future."

Dumbledore nodded, and Peter began to speak.

"I was wondering," he said, scooting up in his chair, "why was my life so horrid? What did I do to become so unlucky?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It is unfortunate for me to say, Peter, that your future is not as . . . cheerful . . . as your friends. You see, after you and your friends graduated from Hogwarts, there was a point where you all began to break apart, spending more time with the new people that you began to meet. As time grew on, there was little communication between the four of you. That is when, to say it in better terms, your life began to go downhill."

Peter nodded, lowering his head and looking down at his shoes.

"As you had witnessed a little earlier, that was too when you were desperate to replace that missing piece of your life where your friends has once filled, and you bought those three parakeets, naming them after your once best friends. After that, I am afraid to say that it only gets darker, leading to the path that no one would choose to take. But you must remember Peter that you do have the choice to change all of this. You can still live the life you always have wanted. It's up to you."

Peter nodded once more, smiling as he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now," Dumbledore said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "I am more than sure that you all of witnessed and heard more than enough today, and are quite anxious to return to where ever you were last. Let me tell you though, that meddling with the future is not a common thing, and what we have done today is to remain within this office. No one is to know what you four have done today. Is that understood?"

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter nodded their heads.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, smiling as he got to his feet, the Marauders doing the same. "with one final word, and then I will let you four go." He walked over to the door, the boys settling in front of him. "Always remember this, carry it on with you where ever you go. Life your life to the fullest. Live to be all that you can be, and never underestimate the power of change, because as you know, it can happen in an instant. So live, love, and never take anything for granted."

It wasn't a second after Dumbledore was finished that the door swung open, revealing the spiral stairs. "Good day to you four." Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the way, allowing the four boys to exit the room.

Once at the bottom and far away from Dumbledore's office, the Marauders took off on a run, back to the library to retreive their book bags and then back to the Gryffindor common room to discuss what they had learned earlier that day. It was true, what they had seen today had indeed altered their views and opinions on the future. For James, he knew that what he had always wanted would some day be his. For Sirius, he finally knew that instead of running out and snogging every girl that he met, hoping that at least one of them would be 'the one', he knew that one day love would find him, and if he could help it, never leave him.

For Remus, he too discovered that there was indeed someone out there that would love him, and accept him for what he truly was. There was a woman, Kathryn Krall, who loved every little bit of him, no matter how nerdy he could be at times. And for Peter, well, he knew that after seeing horrid his future was really like, he now at least had the power to change it, and hopefully for the better.

So here were the four Marauders, smiles on each and every one of their faces as they ran as fast as they could possibly go through the halls, laughing until their lungs hurt. It was their sixth year, they were still friends, and life was perfect. What more could they ask for. For the future, well, bring it on. They were ready. They were more than ready.

_The End _

**Author's Note: **It is truly the last chapter. I think that now, this has got to be my most favorite story thus far. I really really loved writing this story, and I just want to thank all of my faithful reviewers for sticking with the story and letting me know what you think. I really really appreciate it! Thanks again!

Jess


End file.
